Daisy Duck Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Ronno and Gets Grounded
In the Gibson house, Minnie Mouse, Mowgli, Pudge, Naveen, Tiana, Ronno, Scooby-Doo, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy Cheeks were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Minnie and Pudge had pepperoni pizza. Mowgli had mushroom pizza. Naveen had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Tiana had clams casino pizza. Ronno had cheese pizza. Scooby-Doo had sausage and olive pizza. Vixey had barbecue chicken pizza. Marie had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Sandy had shrimp pizza. As Daisy Duck was walking into the dining room, Tiana said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Vixey, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Minnie. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Pudge. "Early," said Vixey. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Tiana. As Mowgli was about to feed his pizza slice to Scooby-Doo, Tiana stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Mowgli obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Naveen. "For pizza?" asked Tiana. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Naveen, as Daisy looked for any pizza for herself. "Vixey, you've got the money, don't you?" Marie asked Vixey, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Vixey. "Forget it, Vixey," said Tiana. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Daisy. "Oh yeah, we did," said Ronno. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Daisy glared at her younger brother disapprovingly. Pudge was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Pudge!" said Sandy, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Pudge stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Daisy was expecting Ronno to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Ronno pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Daisy ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Ronno was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Minnie, Mowgli, Naveen, Tiana, Scooby-Doo, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Pudge, as he got up from his seat and watched Ronno and Daisy fight. Sandy was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Sandy, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Tiana knocked her chair into Pudge, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Marie, as she, Vixey, and Sandy grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Naveen. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Sandy, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Daisy, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Tiana got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Pudge, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Tiana, as she patted Pudge's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Naveen, as he separated Daisy and Ronno and clutched Daisy's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Daisy, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Sandy, after wiping the spilled liquid from her skirt. Daisy was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Pudge, her sister, her pet dog, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Daisy," said Tiana. "Now you've done it." "Daisy, get upstairs! Right now!" Naveen scolded. "Why?" asked Daisy angrily. "Daisy, you're such a disease!" Mowgli told her. "Shut up!" yelled Daisy. "Daisy, upstairs!" Tiana ordered, "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "The King and I" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "The King and I"." said Daisy. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Naveen, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the mall with Shanti and Jenny tomorrow!" Daisy became very angry. She glared angrily at Minnie, Mowgli, Naveen, Tiana, Ronno, Scooby-Doo, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy and yelled, "You all are as evil as Dr. Facilier!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk